Blog użytkownika:Sóweczka/,,Powrót Królowej" - rodział XII
Tak, no więc... Żegnam się już z tym projektem, to ostatni rozdział. Ale spokojnie, to nie znaczy, że zaprzestaję pisać! Bardzo ważne jest dla mnie wasze zdanie na temat dwóch propozycji, a żeby je wam przybliżyć, to podam wstępny zarys fabuły obu z nich. Zacznę od tego, co zaczęło powoli powstawać: Altruizm (bezinteresowność), '''Nieustaraszoność (odwaga), Erudycja (inteligencja), Prawość (uczciwość), Serdeczność (życzliwość) to pięć frakcji, na które podzielone jest społeczeństwo na ruinach Chicago. Każdy szesnastolatek przechodzi Test Przynależności, aby dowiedzieć się, do której z nich najbardziej pasuje. Później, podczas Ceremonii Wyboru wybiera tą, do krórej chce należeć. Przez parę tygodni przechodzi się nowicjat, aby później stać się pełnoprawnym członkiem frakcji. Ten, kto nie pasuje do'' żadnej lub oblał nowicjat wybranej frakcji, zostaje uznany za bezfrakcyjnego i wyklucza się go ze społeczeństwa. Ten, kto łączy cechy wielu frakcji, jest '''niezgodny' i musi zostać wyeliminowany.'' ''Anna Snow, altruistka z urodzenia, po rozłące ze starszą siostrą, Elisabeth, przed trzy laty postanawia wybrać tą samą frakcję, co ona, czyli Nieustraszoność. Sprawy jednak się komplikują, kiedy okazuje się, że obie dziewczęta są niezgodne. Oprócz nich wie o tym jeszcze Kristoff Bjorgman - samowystarczalny rówieśnik i przyjaciel Elsy (czyli Elisabeth), również transfer z Altruizmu. Czy przyjaciele dadzą sobie radę zataić te tajemnicę przed przywódcą nieustraszonych, Hansem Westerguardem i resztą społeczeństwa? Czy uda im się przeżyć, kiedy pomiędzy frakcjami wybucha konflikt? I przede wszystkim - czy w takiej sytuacji jest miejsce na przyjaźń, zaufanie i miłość?'' Tak, tak, wiem... Większość pewnie wolałaby to, gdyż wystąpi tutaj rekrutacja... A może jednak wolicie to?: Anna Snow zaczyna uczęszczać do Liceum Nolvan. Wszystko komplikuje się już pierwszego dnia, ponieważ młoda dziewczyna ośmieszyła się przed elitą szkolną, która od tego czasu próbuje zniszczyć jej życie. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna całe dnie spędza w bibliotece. Pewnego dnia odnajduje tajemniczy medalion, który daje jej wyjątkowy dar - może przywoływać postacie z książek. Szczęśliwa dziewczyna zaczyna z tego korzystać, ale po pewnym czasie przestaje nad tym panować i znowu ładuje się w ogromne kłopoty. Czy uda jej się z tego wyjść? Czy tym razem nie zdemoluje szkoły? Czy znajdzie w końcu oparcie w swojej starszej siostrze, Elsie, czy ona znowu ją odrzuci? Tak więc - wybierajcie. Wybór wasz muszę znać. Jeśli go nie poznam - ten rozdział, który znajduje się pod tą kreską jest moim ostatnim rozdziałem. ---- To był miecz. Długi, błyszczący miecz. -Rangar? Co ty chcesz zrobić? -Eliza patrzyła z przerażeniem na narzeczonego i powoli cofała się w tył. -To, co mogłem zrobić już dawno -odrzekł niskim, przerażającym głosem wlepiając w Elizę nieprzytomny wzrok. I wtedy ją olśniło. Zła królowa omamiła go i zrobiła z niego swojego sługę. Bezmyślnego sługę. Czemu nie wpadła na to wcześniej? Przecież wszystko było zbyt piękne. -Rangar, wiem, że tam jesteś -mówiła.- Nie rób tego, nie... -z jej oczu zaczęły kapać łzy. -Kryj się! -krzyknęła Rozalyn wbiegając do sali i wytrąciła ciemnym promieniem miecz z ręki Rangara.- Zaraz już będzie po wszystkim! -zawołała szykując się do śmiertelnego ciosu dla księcia. -Nie, nie rób mu krzywdy! -krzyknęła Eliza zasłaniając blondwłosego swoim ciałem.- To nie on! Nie jest sobą! I wtedy wbiegł Fryderyk. Zasapany, zmęczony Fryderyk. Eliza spojrzała na niego. Tak, do on był dla niej stworzony, a nie Rangar. To jego chciała, nie księcia. Chciała prostego, zwykłego syna piekarza, który tak łatwo nie wpadał w tarapaty, który był odważny, który ją bronił, kochał, otaczał opieką, kochał i dbał o nią. I kochał. Zrobiła teraz coś, o czym czytała w książkach. A raczej wielkich, grubych księgach o czarnoksiężnikach i czarownicach. Zabrała z Rangara cząstkę złej władczyni ciemności. Chłopak padł jak długi na ziemię. Był nieprzytomny. Ale w końcu wolny. Elizie zaczęło kręcić się w głowie. Słyszała w okół siebie głosy. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, co się z nią dzieje. I w końcu ujrzała przed sobą obraz tego, co sprawiło, że jej wróg stał się zły. *** ''-Oksana, ja muszę tam iść.'' ''-Henryk! Nie, nie rób tego!'' ''-Daję ci słowo. Wrócę. Weźmiemy ślub, jak planowaliśmy i wszystko będzie w porządku.'' Odpowiedziała: ,,Dobrze", bo co innego mogła odpowiedzieć? Ucałowała go, przytuliła i po żegnała się z nim. Och, gdyby tylko wiedziała, że to był ich ostatni pocałunek. Gdyby wiedziała. Minął rok, dwa. Wojna się skończyła, pąki białych róż przekwitły już dawno. Teraz z drzew sypały się złote i szkarłatne liście. A go nie było. Dlaczego? Dobrze wiedziała. Smutny pochód szedł przez cmentarz niosąc w trumnie jego ciało - całe blade, we krwi. Było tak blisko, już prawie wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Ale nie. Zawsze musi być to ale. Na wojnę poszła i walczyła u jego boku dzielnie, ale uczucie ich łączące mijało z każdym padającym ciałem wroga. Aż w końcu znalazł sobie inną, ładniejszą, bardziej czułą, kobiecą, z większą ilością uczuć. A co zrobił z Oksaną? Zostawił ją na polu bitwy. Samą. Na pastwę wroga. Oni jednak nie byli źli. Przynajmniej nie gorsi od niego. Nakarmili ją, dali jedzenie, nowe ubranie. Zrobili z niej jeńca wojennego, ale żyła. Ale po co żyła? By po nocach opłakiwać zdradę ukochanego, by rankiem przeklinać jego los, by wieczorami studiować czarną magię, aby znaleźć zemstę? Tak, właśnie po to. Jednak przeklinanie losu wystarczyło. Zginął w ostatniej bitwie, ostatniego dnia września, ostatniego dnia wojny. A teraz szła razem z pochodem i z dumnie uniesioną głową spoglądała w niebo. Złamał jej serce. Przez niego stała się '''zła'. Klątwa ta będzie ciążyć na niej po wieki, póki nie znajdzie prawdziwej miłości.'' *** ''-''Eliza! -wrzasnął przestraszony brunet i pobiegł do niej. Miała czarne oczy, włosy zaczęły się ściemniać. -Nie dotykaj mnie! -wrzasnęła.- Zniszcz mnie! Ona nie może powrócić! Zabij ją! Zabij mnie! -piszczała ochrypłym głosem. Spojrzał przez ramię. Miecz. Spojrzał przez drugie. Włócznia. Sięgnął po nie? Nie. A po co sięgnął? Sięgnął po jej usta, by je ucałować. To właśnie ten rodzaj pocałunków był dowodem prawdziwej miłości. Pocałunek w obliczu śmierci, w obliczu poświęcenia dla innych. Przytulił ją do siebie i nie chciał puścić. W końcu przestała się szamotać i kiedy delikatnie ją puścił, to jej ciało zrobiło się ciężkie i powoli straciła czucie w nogach. Delikatnie położył ją na ziemi i ucałował w czoło. -Śpij słodko -rzekł całując ją w czoło i gładzić po włosach.- Kocham cię -szepnął. Nad rudowłosą pojawił się czarny dym w kształcie niskiej dziewczyny drobnej budowy, ale pięknej. Miała w oczach i na policzkach łzy. Łzy wdzięczności. -Dziękuję -szepnęła i dym wyparował. Zła Królowa nie była ani zła, anie nie była królową. Była przeklętą dziewczyną ze wsi. Której pomógł. -Nie ma za co -powiedział równie cicho patrząc w ciemno brązowe oczy Elizy, które właśnie otworzyła. Patrzyli na siebie. Czy byli tym samym chłopakiem i dziewczyną, co rok temu na ślubie Anny i Kristoff'a? Czy byli tą samą parą, którą byli na chrzcie córki Anny i Kristoff'a, Elizabeth? Nie. Byli tym razem pewni swojej miłości. Na pewno. I tym razem żaden blondyn tej miłości nie zniszczy. '''''Epilog Bawili się na łące. Oboje brązowowłosi. Chłopiec z oczami po matce i dziewczyna z oczkami po ojcu. Dzieliły ich dwa lata, ale byli wspaniałym rodzeństwem. Dziewczynka dryptała za swoim starszym bratem. -Myślisz, że jak ich zostawimy samych, to się prawie pozabijają, tak jak ja z moimi braćmi? -spytał Fryderyk. Postarzał. Był wyższy, silniejszy, bardziej doświadczony. Ale wciąż tak samo miły. -Może -zaśmiała się Eliza. Była również wyższa, bardziej doświadczona, weselsza... Ale tak samo zawzięta, czasami denerwująca i uparta.- Ale z pewnością nie zamierzam przerywać im zabawy w jej piąte urodziny. Popatrzyli na siebie i ich twarze ozdobił uśmiech. Pięć było dla nich ulubioną liczbą. -A ty wciąż nie umiesz zapleść warkocza. -A ty zawiązać krawata. Wybuchli śmiechem. -Rangar próbował mnie nauczyć, ale coś mu nie wyszło -uśmiechnął się. Książę został w końcu królem i teraz panuje krajami sprawiedliwie, a u jego boku siedzi królowa jego życia - Elsa. A co się stało z Rozalyn? Tego nikt nie wie. Zniknęła chwilę po pokonaniu Złej Królowej. Chodzą słuchy, że od tamtego czasu pomaga ubogim razem z siostrą. Ale nic nie jest pewne. ---- I jak podobało się? ;) I tutaj dopisek dla Mrats - tak, przez jeden z twoich komentarzy zeswatałam Elsę z Rangarem, ale spokojnie... To nic złego. :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania